


The door is always open (as are my arms)

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is near Person B’s house and decides to walk over, but it unexpectedly starts pouring rain. By the time A gets to B’s house, they are completely soaked through and shivering. Seeing this, B immediately goes into a frenzy of getting them into warm, dry clothes, putting an excessive number of blankets on them, and making them warm food. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The door is always open (as are my arms)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 2kficteen: send prompts to either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

When Michael had decided to go for a walk, it had been nice and clear out. Now he was frowning up at the grey skies. He’d wandered quite far from his home but he recognised the streets. Michael laughed to himself when it dawned on him – he was by Ryan’s house. How he’d ended up there, Michael wasn’t too sure. It was quite far from his home. Just as Michael started to turn to go back, fearing he wouldn’t have the energy to do so if he continued walking, the first drop of rain fell upon his nose. The contact stumped Michael and he took a moment to realise what had just happened. He reached up to brush the tip of his noise and groaned when his fingers came away wet. As he debated whether he’d make it home on time, the heavens opened up and he was drenched from head to toe.

“For fuck sake!” Michael yelled before feebly trying to cover his curls with his arms. “Ryan’s it is then.” Michael muttered to himself as he darted to the older man’s home.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Ryan had been enjoying a lazy Sunday in. He hadn’t made any plans today and Michael had told him that he also wanted to have a day to himself. Ryan wasn’t offended – he knew that it wasn’t healthy to spend all their time together. As it was Michael was using his alone time to read the book he’d left upon his bedside table for days. He’d been swearing that he’d read it ever since he’d bought it but things kept getting in the way. Namely, Michael. A book was nothing to his boyfriend and so it had lay forgotten about. Now Ryan had the time to at least start it and he was content to bury himself in his blankets. As Ryan licked his finger and turned over the first page, a loud knock sounded through his house. Ryan frowned, assuming it was just the wind or the rain that had started only moments ago. He listened out for another knock, though, and bolted up when he heard it again.

 

 

Ryan rushed down the stairs and to the door. He didn’t want to keep whoever was outside waiting too long. His door was still locked from the night before – Ryan hadn’t been expecting visitors. He cursed as he couldn’t find his keys, hands rummaging through the little basket he kept nearby. Finally his fingers found purchase on something that felt like his house key and Ryan fished them out like a prize. He held them victoriously in the air before coming to his senses and rushing to open the door. At first, he couldn’t get the key in correctly and Ryan angrily jabbed the key into the door for a few seconds before it slid into place. Ryan turned it hastily and the door swung open in haste.

 

 

Michael stood before him. His curls were waterlogged and hanging low by his cheeks. His boyfriend’s jacket had been soaked through and was dripping onto the ground alongside the rain. Michael pouted up at Ryan forlornly.

“I know we said that this was our day apart but please, can I come in?” Michael pleaded as if Ryan would ever deny him. Ryan ushered the younger man inside and closed the door on the harsh weather outside. His hands fluttered around Michael’s shoulders, torn between rubbing them warm and ridding his boyfriend of his wet jacket.

“What were you doing out in that weather?” Ryan hissed as he guided Michael into the kitchen. He didn’t care that Michael was making a mess all over his floors.

 

 

“Well, I was going for a walk in such lovely weather and then the sky decided to punish me.” Michael sighed as he let Ryan peel his jacket off of him. Ryan clicked his tongue in disapproval and gently pushed Michael towards the door.

“Go – upstairs. Get in the shower, there are towels already waiting there. I’ll get you something dry to get into.” Ryan ordered. Michael looked back at him dumbly. “Go!” Ryan insisted. With a heavy sigh, Michael did as he was told. Ryan took his wet jacket and through it into his dirty laundry basket as he followed Michael up the stairs. He watched with stern eyes as Michael shuffled into his bathroom before Ryan went into his bedroom.

 

 

As Ryan made a beeline for his clothes, his eyes caught the book he’d been attempting to read. He wandered over to it and closed it back up – there was no need to bookmark the first page. Ryan smoothed out his duvet and pulled it back so it was an open invitation for Michael to climb into. Ryan wondered whether it would be enough to keep his boyfriend warm and he briefly thought of the blankets he’d stored in one of his cupboards. With that in mind Ryan hurried to grab some clothes for Michael. Ryan grabbed a pair of his boxers, pyjama pants and one of his thicker hooded sweatshirts for Michael to wear. He left them upon the bed and went back out into the hallway.

 

 

Michael was just standing under the stream of water to bask in its warmth. He heard a knock at the door and poked his head out from the shower.

“Yeah?” Michael questioned. He was already shivering from not being under the water.

“I’m going downstairs to get you something to eat – clothes are on the bed.” Ryan told him. Michael smiled – he had the best boyfriend to ever grace the earth.

“Thanks Rye.” Michael cooed.

“No problem, Michael – just get warm, ok?” Ryan asked of his boyfriend.

“I’m on it.” Michael said while cheekily saluting Ryan even though he couldn’t see.

“All right,” Ryan snickered, “I’ll be up soon.” Ryan reassured before Michael heard him head down the stairs.

 

 

Ryan scavenged his cupboards for the soup he knew Michael craved when he was cold. Ryan knew he had some; he always kept it in case Michael surprised him when he came over. He found it buried behind some bread. Ryan checked that it was in date, it was, before busying himself preparing it. He poured Michael a glass of water and set it upon the tray he kept around for when he wanted to eat in bed. While the soup was cooking Ryan went to find the blankets he knew he stored somewhere. He found them in his little cupboard under the stairs and was surprised when he pulled them out. Though they had been compactly packed inside the cupboard they seemed to expand when he dragged them out. Ryan debated leaving some downstairs but knew that Michael liked more blankets wrapped around him.

 

 

By the time Ryan waddled upstairs with all of his spoils, Michael was snuggled under the duvet and dressed in Ryan’s clothes. He’d taken the liberty to pick up Ryan’s book and was thumbing through it.

“Haven’t you finished this yet?” Michael inquired as Ryan gingerly set his tray down onto the bedside table. Ryan shook his head.

“Nah, too many distractions.” Ryan smirked before he began layering the blankets on top of Michael. At first, it was quite sweet and Michael enjoyed being enveloped in the warmth. But soon the hems of the blankets were tickling Michael’s nose and he just felt like an overstuffed marshmallow.

“Ryan, Ryan – stop!” Michael squawked.

 

 

“Are you sure?” Ryan questioned. He still had a couple of blankets left. Michael nodded eagerly.

“Yes, please – I’ll roast otherwise.” Michael told him. Ryan didn’t want to do that, certainly. He hesitantly left the spare blankets on the floor and guided Michael’s tray over to him instead. Michael hummed in content when he saw what was waiting for him and he opened and closed his hands impatiently for the spoon. Ryan snorted at his childish behaviour but he handed it to him anyway. Unsure of what to do with himself afterwards, Ryan perched upon the edge of the bed and just watched Michael eat his food.

 

 

Michael felt very unnerved as Ryan watched him. He slurped at his soup and looked back and forth between his bowl and Ryan. When he’d finished, Michael pushed the tray towards his boyfriend. Ryan gratefully took it and cast it aside. Still, he sat at the edge of the bed.

“C’mere.” Michael beckoned him over. Ryan frowned.

“What?” He questioned dumbly. Michael rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s stupidity.

“Come here, under the blankets with me.” Michael insisted.

“Are you sure?” Ryan asked. Michael’s stare told him not to ask any more questions and to just go with it. Ryan climbed over Michael’s heavily padded legs and to the other side of the bed.

 

 

Ryan grunted as he lifted the blankets. They were quite heavy. He shuffled underneath them and had to gasp at how hot it was under there. He didn’t dare complain though. Ryan squished himself up to Michael and wrapped one arm around Michael’s shoulders. The younger man cooed and curled up against Ryan’s chest. Ryan smiled and smoothed out Michael’s still-wet curls with his hands before planting a sloppy kiss into them. Before either one of them could say anything, Michael sneezed violently.

“Ah, shit.” Michael cursed before he sneezed again. Ryan started to laugh and shuffle out from the covers.

“I’ll go get the tissues and the medicine – you stay here.” Ryan told him before he left. Michael sighed. It looked like his day away from Ryan was going to end up being a day being cared for by Ryan. Honestly, Michael couldn’t think of a better way to spend his Sunday.


End file.
